justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pistol (JC2)
The Pistol is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For other pistols see Pistol (disambiguation). Appearance It looks like a Desert Eagle, but as indicated by the default 12-round capacity, has a lower caliber. Performance Until upgraded, it's relatively underpowered and is best used with another weapon in Dual Wield mode. The gun is good at sabotaging Water Towers, fuel tanks, etc, but it's ineffective against all vehicles until about 4-5 stars. Shooting out the tires from the Stunt position of a vehicle can end a pursuit for the unfortunate car. Advantages include the amount of ammunition it can hold and the magazine size. As the rate of fire goes up when you upgrade it, along with the damage, the weapon becomes a more useful sidearm. It's a good habit to aim for the head to conserve ammunition and not take too long to kill a single Panauan soldier. For multiple soldiers, a good trigger finger can keep them staggered until headshots can be lined up. Pistols can have a very devastating effect on grunts when dual wielded and fully upgraded, making short work of them within a few seconds. Same goes for elites if you have a fast trigger finger. It can kill a Colonel in 3 headshots at level 1. With some patience and good aiming it's possible to take on any base with just the pistol. Locations It's a very common weapon. *It is carried by some grunts in Panau Military and the three factions. *Along with the Fragmentation Grenade it is the first unlockable weapon from the Black Market. This weapon has a relatively low cost of $20,000. *This gun can be found within ammunition boxes at most, if not all Military bases in Panau. *One weapon crate of this spawns at the Reapers HQ, conveniently for the early game. *During the Reapers side-mission "Can I get a Witness," there is an area where you download information for the witness. Within the said area, it contains a Sentry gun and ammunition boxes for the pistol and Fragmentation Grenade. *The stronghold commander of Awan Cendawan Power Plant and/or Kem Gunung Gurun could have this equipped. *Some main characters are seen with pistols. **Maria Kane and Rico are seen with one each at the start of Casino Bust in the cutscene. **Karl Blaine uses a pistol during the shootout in the casino skywalk both in-game and in the cutscene. **Rico is seen dual-wielding pistols in the cutscene inside the casino skywalk. **Rico is also seen with a pistol threatening Ken Pang after he attempts to flee at the broken cargo ship. This is the last cutscene showing Rico with one. **Of course, you as the player could have a different weapon layout, but those are just seen in the cutscenes, regardless of player weapon layout. Trivia *Faction technicians always have a pistol during a stronghold takeover. Sometimes even all members of the faction takeover group use a pistol. *Strangely, it has a higher ammunition capacity than the Submachine Gun, but the magazine is smaller. *This weapon isn't usually used by Panauan forces in the Playstation 3 version of the game. On the PS3 platform, the pistol is less common than a revolver, despite the pistol being less expensive and having more ammunition. Potentially, this could may be a result of porting from system to system, and not being properly patched. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons